Rain
by thebittersweetc
Summary: No dia em que eles se casaram, chovia. É nisso que Sakura pensa enquanto olha pela janela, esperando ele voltar para casa. Ele nunca se atrasa. [SasuSaku] [Tradução] [Original: Kuro Shi]


**Chuva**

 **N/A** ( _Kuro Shi_ ) **:** Uma breve versão da vida de casados de Sakura e Sasuke.

 **N/T:** A seguinte fanfiction (id: 3135479) é de autoria da Kuro Shi (id: 524450). O que me pertence é apenas a tradução.

Do original, _Rain_.

* * *

No dia em que eles se casaram, chovia. É nisso que Sakura pensa enquanto olha pela janela, esperando ele voltar para casa. Ele nunca se atrasa.

* * *

O dia fora nublado. De modo algum o melhor dia para se casar. Caminhar até o distrito foi quase como caminhar até a prisão. O percurso foi feito em silêncio, até que ele gesticulou a frente deles com uma mão. — Aquela.

Aquela, no sentido de "aquela é a casa em que moraremos, juntos".

Sakura já estivera dentro do distrito algumas vezes, mas nunca havia entrado naquela residência. Era escura e silenciosa. O piso de madeira parecia se estender até o infinito, desaparecendo nas sombras. Sasuke colocou os presentes no corredor, enquanto ela tirava os sapatos, e pegou suas malas. Ela o seguiu pelo corredor, contando as portas, tentando se familiarizar.

O pedido de casamento fora uma surpresa. Uma surpresa feliz. Inúmeras pessoas a repreenderam por sua decisão. Inúmeras a disseram para crescer. Mas ele precisava dela, ela sabia. E ela o amava. Então não importava o que dissessem, ela ficaria com ele. Seus filhos, ela pensava, os filhos que ele provavelmente queria desesperadamente, seriam lindos.

Um ano depois, hoje, e eles estavam casados. Sua mãe chorou. A mão de Kakashi hesitou em seu ombro. Naruto sorriu para os dois. Ela estava feliz. Sasuke, quieto. Ele, ela pensou, sorrira para ela, levemente, quem sabe até por duas vezes.

Ele parou a sua frente e abriu uma porta; pôs a bagagem no chão antes de ascender as luzes e adentrou o quarto, dando passagem para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

O aposento que ele lhe levara era limpo, organizado. Paredes brancas, piso de madeira, cama de madeira, lençóis brancos. Cortinas brancas. Um armário de madeira. Uma pequena mesa de cabeceira. Sakura sorriu ligeiramente.

— Bonito.

Sasuke pareceu hesitar. — É o seu quarto. — Ele disse após algum tempo, se pondo do lado de fora no corredor.

— ... Hm?

— Dê uma olhada mais de perto, se quiser. — E então, ele desapareceu nas sombras. Ele não costumava acender as luzes.

Ela o encontrou posteriormente na cozinha, guardando cuidadosamente as louças, talheres e panelas que haviam recebido de presente. Ele a observou por algum tempo enquanto ela andava para lá e para cá, abrindo armários e falando em voz alta: — Colheres aqui, pratos ali, copos aqui... — Fora isso, ele nem ao menos olhou para ela. Nem mesmo quando ela o seguiu pelo corredor aquela noite; ele parou no batente de sua porta, bloqueando a entrada dela.

— Você se lembra onde fica seu quarto? — Ele perguntou, encarando algum ponto acima do ombro dela.

— ... Hm? Ah, aquele que você me mostrou... mais cedo... eu achei que fosse... — Havia uma agitação estranha em seu estômago, se tornando mais maciça, uma pesada massa de chumbo, quando ele tornou a falar:

— É lá que você vai dormir. — Ele disse, em voz baixa. E então, fechou a porta.

* * *

Ele queria, sinceramente, ser um homem melhor, quem sabe mais parecido com Naruto. Dessa forma, ele só poderia se sentir culpado por ter uma personalidade forte, por ser muito amável, muito vibrante – em seus braços, sua esposa, Hinata, parecia desaparecer de tão quieta e pequena. A única coisa que fazia as pessoas a notarem, era a exaltação que Naruto fazia quase sempre dela, ainda mais se estivesse bêbado, o que não era comum mas acontecia vez ou outra. Ele a exalta, diferentemente de Sasuke.

Sakura é sua esposa, mas poderia muito bem ser uma viúva.

* * *

Quando nenhum filho veio naquele ano, ou no seguinte, ou no seguinte... todo mundo ficou surpreso, diga-se de passagem. Restaurar o clã não havia sido seu objetivo de vida, agora que Itachi já estava mais do que morto? Não fora por isso que ele se casara com Sakura, em primeiro lugar?

Era como morar com um colega de quarto. Ele tinha seu espaço, ela tinha o dela, e eles viviam separadamente, na maior parte do tempo, apenas se vendo no café da manhã, no almoço, no jantar, embaraçosamente no corredor, na porta de casa quando ele chegava de uma missão (sempre uma das mais difíceis), cansado e acabado. Após o café, ele desapareceria. E após o almoço. E após a janta. Após suas missões, ele mesmo tratava de seus ferimentos. Ocasionalmente, quando ela o encontrava agonizando, sentado à mesa da cozinha parcialmente imerso na escuridão, o ajudava.

Ele era um fantasma. Doía, no início. Ela pensava que talvez ele a odiasse, mas descobriu não ser isso. Havia um certo sofrimento embutido nele. Eventualmente, ela aprendeu quando se aproximar dele, quando tocá-lo, oferecer sua ajuda, falar com ele; quando ele viraria as costas, se afastaria ou fecharia a porta em sua cara. Ela aprendeu que quando ele pedisse por mais, era como se a dissesse que o jantar estava perfeito. Se ele deixasse sua porta aberta, não ligaria se ela passasse para deixar chá e torrada, não ligaria se ela pensasse em apenas passar para conversar com ele por alguns minutos. Se ele estivesse acordado tarde da noite, sentando a mesa da cozinha, olhando para fora da janela e incapaz de dormir, ela poderia se sentar e compartilhar do mesmo silêncio que ele. Se ele se demorasse na porta mais do que o normal, ao colocar os sapatos, ele não se importaria que ela o acompanhasse. Era uma dança com a qual ela já havia se acostumado e se sentia confortável.

Ela aprendera mais uma coisa; Sasuke não se atrasa. Sakura olha novamente para os pratos sob a mesa, frios e solitários.

Ela sai pouco tempo depois de jogar no lixo o jantar que fizera.

* * *

Voltar para casa era mais ou menos como despertar sob o efeito de medicamentos para dor. Acordando no hospital, você está ciente da dor que parece uma sólida pedra no seu estômago, amenizada por remédios, pílulas ou cremes. Do mesmo jeito, ele está ciente dela o tempo todo; mas a percepção de sua pessoa só bate depois, quando ele a vê passar pelo corredor, quando ela o chama para jantar ou quando é pego em flagra ligando a máquina de lavar, lotada com as roupas que ele trouxe para casa. Ela canta no chuveiro, às vezes. Ela cheira a jasmins recém colhidas. Ela é como um fantasma. Ele se pergunta, algumas vezes, se preferiria que ela estivesse livre da aura que ele acaba lhe envolvendo. Mas quem, de fato, se tivesse uma escolha, aguentaria a dor e não aceitaria as drogas que escondem seu gosto forte, metálico?

Uma vez ele se deixou levar; quando se sentiu mais afeiçoado a ela do que o normal. E então, naqueles poucos segundos em que eles quase, quase agiram, pela primeira vez, como marido e mulher, ele a afastou. O desgosto que ele sentiu de si mesmo naquele momento se manifestou fisicamente através de náusea, dor. O jeito como ela o olhou, confusa, surpresa, fez com que ele a odiasse. Fazia um ano que eles já estavam casados; eles ainda não haviam se beijado e ela aceitava isso?

— Não posso. — Ele lhe disse. Ele se lembrava das palavras, como o gosto do sangue em sua boca.

Se ele a beijasse, não ficaria só nisso; ele podia apostar. E ele pensaria, durante todo o tempo, em como ele só estava a usando.

Por vezes, ele se permitiu deixa-la tocar nele – cortar seu cabelo, tratar de um ferimento. Ela sorria para ele com frequência. Ela não parecia ligar que ele a estava mantendo prisioneira. Ela tinha concordado com isso. Tinha se aprisionado porque ele pedira, seu guardião louco.

* * *

Sakura fica nos portões da vila por um tempo. Os guardas nem parecem nota-la. Ela os perguntara se eles haviam visto Sasuke, mas a resposta fora negativa. Ocorrera troca de turnos. Portanto, ela se manteve ali, ainda se mantém, esperando.

Ela espera um bocado, nessa vida. Não que ela não seja uma pessoa ocupada. E no entanto, isso não a deixa melancólica. Por que todo mundo, ela se pergunta, acha que esperar é uma coisa triste? Talvez ela não esteja em sintonia com os próprios sentimentos, quando os outros parecem estar. Mais de uma vez, seus amigos lhe disseram para se divorciar dele. — Você está extremamente infeliz. — Eles dizem, e não acreditam quando ela diz que não está. — Por que você deixa ele te abusar emocionalmente? — Eles perguntam; ela não faz ideia do que eles estão falando. — Ele nunca está ao seu lado. Ele fala com você? — O fato de que eles dormem em camas separadas ela guarda para si mesma. O fato de que ele nunca a beijara – por pouco não conta, ainda mais se numa ocorrência única – ela guarda para si mesma.

É verdade, ela o odeia, no início. Ela odiava que ele agisse como se ela nem estivesse por perto. Ela odiava que ele fechasse a porta ao entrar, mantendo ela longe de sua vida. Ela odiava que ele nunca a tocasse. Ela odiava que sua voz fosse sempre tão baixa, que ele pisasse em ovos ao seu redor, como se apenas estar perto dela fosse muito duro, muito doloroso, muito difícil.

Ela odiava que nunca conseguisse arrancar uma reação dele. Nos primeiros meses, ela ficou irritada. Ela batia as portas dos armários, queimava os jantares. Ele ignorava os estrondos, comia como se nada estivesse errado. Ela chorava no banho, à noite no quarto, no café da manhã que preparava. Ele nunca mencionou seus olhos inchados.

Mas tudo isso, o choro, o bater de portas, a comida queimada... parou no dia em que ela bateu nele.

Tudo, morando com ele, fazia ela querer surtar. Ela o perguntou, quando ele passou ao seu lado sem olhar para ela, como sempre, se ele estava saindo. — Mm. — Era a única coisa que ela ouvia ele falar, às vezes, no dia inteiro. Ouvir isso, pela milionésima vez, acabou com a paciência que ela tinha; ela bloqueou seu caminho. Ele a encarou por um momento, olhos levemente desfocados, como se não estivesse vendo ela.

— Você vai sair?

Seus olhos não mudaram. — Sim. — Ele disse, cuidadosamente. — Vou sair. Quer alguma coisa?

 _Eu quero tudo._ Pensar era a única coisa que a impedia de gritar em resposta. _Eu quero tudo que me é de direito_. E então, depois de um tempo, ela realmente começou a gritar, gritar tudo o que havia acontecido desde o dia em que ele dissera que teriam quartos separados. Durante todo o tempo, ele olhou para ela firmemente, mas distante, como se estivesse vendo outra coisa que não fosse ela. — Olha para mim! — Ela gritou. — Olha para mim!

Sua mão se moveu por vontade própria, com uma força que fez o rosto dele tombar violentamente para o lado. _Violentamente_. A parede do corredor ficou salpicada de vermelho e devagar, ele endireitou a cabeça para encará-la, olhos novamente focando-mas-ao-mesmo-tempo-não-focando nela. Sangue começou a escorrer rapidamente pelo seu queixo, desaparecendo por alguns instantes antes de se fazer ver, ainda escorrendo, no seu pescoço.

— Oh. — No instante em que seus corpos entraram em contato, ela se arrependeu. — Oh. — Ela disse mais uma vez, e então, começou a chorar. — Foi sem querer, Sasuke! — Levantou uma trêmula mão e tocou o inchaço avermelhado no lado direito de seu rosto. — Eu não queria ter feito isso! — Ela repetiu a frase várias vezes, limpando o sangue de sua boca. Em retrospectiva, ela provavelmente estava o machucando ainda mais, já que suas mãos agiam indelicadamente, tremendo. No fim, ela apenas pressionou os dedos contra os lábios dele. — Sasuke. — Ela já estava chorando demais; ela duvidava que ele tivesse ouvido muito do que ela dissera. — Foi sem querer...

Instantes depois, ele pegou gentilmente suas mãos e as afastou de seu rosto. No momento em que tirou o dedo dela, sua boca começou a sangrar mais uma vez. — Sinto muito. — Ele disse, sua voz baixa – era sempre baixa quando ele falava com ela –, largou suas mãos e saiu de casa. Sente, ela pensou, depois que ele saiu, pelo que?

Ela passou o resto do dia chorando em seu quarto – tendo um colapso total. Escreveu diversas cartas para ele; rasgou todas. Ficou enrolada em sua cama com os olhos bem fechados. Andou para lá e para cá. Sentou e se jogou no chão. Não parou de chorar. Hoje, ela não tem muita certeza do que estava pensando no dia.

Demorou algum tempo para que ela percebesse a sombra no chão, se projetando pela fresta da porta. Foi quando ela pensou mais sobre isso que percebeu; toda vez que ela chorava em seu quarto, a sombra aparecia. Quando ela chorava fazendo o café da manhã, ele acordava mais cedo. Em sua presença, ela sempre se forçava a engolir o choro, não sucumbindo a qualquer tristeza que estivesse sentindo.

Ela foi até a porta e a abriu, dando de cara com ele, uma mão erguida como se estivesse prestes a bater, e não como se já estivesse ali desde cedo.

— Ichigo Daifuku. — Ele disse, calmamente, oferecendo uma sacola branca de papel a ela. Até mesmo naquele momento, muitas horas depois, a marca avermelhada de sua mão ainda estava visível. Passado um segundo, ele se retirou.

Esse dia mudou tudo. Agora ela tinha certeza de que, a sua maneira, ele se importava. Sendo assim, ela se dedicou a aprender mais sobre ele.

Isso, ela imagina, olhar para o meio da escuridão esperando que a forma dele se materialize, é o que realmente significa amor.

Estranho que um homem como ele possa ter ensinado isso a ela.

* * *

Ele casou com ela em um dia chuvoso. Mas por quê?

Porque ele é um homem imperfeito.

O pensamento lhe ocorre ao acordar, antes de dormir, sempre que vê o rosto dela. Aquele homem, seu irmão, quebrara alguma coisa dentro dele. Ele está inteiro por fora; mas se o sacodirem, ele vai conseguir ouvir o leve tilintar das inúmeras partes quebradas dentro dele. Triste. Fraco. Ele acreditara que qualquer coisa que o fizesse alcançar seu objetivo seria justificada, que os fins justificavam os meios e, no entanto, a batalha que ele travara contra aquele homem, Itachi, abrira um buraco em seu peito, despedaçara seu coração e o virara pelo avesso; quando ele se pôs de pé – com muito esforço – e o encarou por cima, o mais velho dissera, sorrindo. — Missão cumprida. — Como ele fazia o embate soar tão trivial com apenas duas palavras... acabou deixando Sasuke se sentindo ao mesmo tempo vazio e satisfeito.

Num passado distante ele já pensara se sentir do jeito que estava se sentindo agora – como se tivesse se machucado por dentro, como se uma nuvem sobrevoasse permanentemente sob sua cabeça, ficando cada vez mais pesada – e tudo porque seu último objetivo não havia sido cumprido. Ele era agora, de fato, o último Uchiha. A possibilidade de ter uma família de novo. Isso, ele pensou na época, traria a satisfação que ele não sentia pela morte de Itachi. E assim, ele escolheu a única garota que ele mais ou menos confiava, a garota que ele mais conhecia, a garota que, quando sorria para ele, o fazia de forma natural. Sakura.

O surpreendeu ela ter aceitado. Ela olhou para suas mãos por alguns instantes, para o anel que estava nelas, e então, após soltar a respiração nervosa por duas vezes, olhou para cima. — Sim. Aceito me casar com você. — Ela não sorriu ao dizer isso – ela pareceu ver uma parte de suas intenções, pareceu ver que ele não a amava. Mas havia determinação em seu rosto – ela cuidaria dele, como sempre fizera, mesmo se ele a tratasse como nada.

Perceber isso, mais tarde, deitado sozinho em sua cama, o deixou tão extremamente doente que ele vomitou. Era como matar alguém. Que tipo de mulher ela poderia ser, Sakura, para concordar em passar a vida com um homem que não se importava nada com ela? Encarando o teto, olhos semicerrados, ele resolveu dar um basta. Entretanto, encontra-la no dia seguinte na área de treinamento com um almoço nos braços e um sorriso no rosto...

Ele ouvia as fofocas. Ele sabia que todos os amigos dela, seus conhecidos, falavam para ela devolver o anel e cair fora antes que fosse tarde demais. Até mesmo Naruto a perguntou, embora somente uma vez, se casar com Sasuke era o que ela realmente queria. E em todas as vezes, ela respondia firmemente. — Sim.

E a cada vez que ela respondia, Sasuke sentia seu coração apertar como se estivesse amarrado. Ver sua devoção, ver o que quer que fosse que ela sentisse... pena, talvez, por ele... fez com que ele decidisse, numa noite, deitado na cama, sozinho, encarando o teto:

Eu nunca vou machucá-la. Eu nunca vou tocá-la.

Eu nunca vou usá-la.

Ele se casou com ela, mas eles não vivem como marido e mulher. Pensar em tocá-la fazia seu estômago se contorcer de medo. Eu estou ficando, ele pensaria, ao olhar por tempo demais as curvas de seu quadril, seu pescoço, sua boca, que nem meu irmão. Eu estou ficando, ele pensava, que nem Orochimaru. E assim, eles viviam separadamente. Ela ficaria enjaulada, mas não seria usada. E ela estava livre, ele pensava, se assegurando disso, para ir embora a hora que quisesse. Isso não, ele pensava, o incomodaria. Isso não – não – o incomodaria.

Ela gritou com ele uma vez, o estapeou no rosto, quebrou pratos. Mas ela ficou. Porquê, ele não sabe dizer. Por vezes ela olha para ele de forma suave, marejada, e ele tem a certeza de que ela vê alguma coisa dentro do seu interior quebradiço, certeza de que ela sente pena dele. Mas há vezes em que ela diminui a distância, atando uma nova bandagem ou passando pomada em um corte de sua testa, e ele acredita que ela só quer estar perto dele. Mesmo se ele se afastar. Ele se indagava, algumas vezes, sobre o que aconteceria se ele batesse nela. Ela acordaria? Ela o deixaria? Ele pensava, às vezes, em acertá-la, em libertá-la, em fazê-la ver a luz: _eu não posso amar você. Eu nunca vou te fazer feliz._ Mas ele nunca fez isso. E ela permaneceu ao seu lado.

Sakura, como uma prisioneira, se acostumou a rotina. Ela agora anda pela casa sorrindo. Ela o aguarda chegar nos dias em que ele volta para casa. Isso sempre o deixou com um sentimento estranho na barriga; um que ele primeiramente pensara ser desgosto, arrependimento, os dois misturados.

Sasuke abre seus olhos e encara as turvas imagens dançando acima dele, olhos tracejando figuras que não existem, absortos em luzes e pontos. A dor o invade como o frio nas manhãs de inverno, quando seus ossos parecem latejar e brandir, quando estão prestes a ceder. Ela o invade em ondas, se dispersando, dispersando, e então se propagando com muita força, trazendo consigo uma nuvem de escuridão que o cega temporariamente, que ameaça fazê-lo dormir de novo. Mas ele mantém os olhos abertos. Para ver, quem sabe, ele pensa, o rosto dela; só mais uma vez.

Sakura anda pela casa sorrindo. Ela o aguarda chegar nos dias em que ele volta para casa. Ela não parece ligar de ser a única fonte de alegria da casa, de que ele suga tudo, nunca satisfeito, que ele nunca oferece nada em troca, que só toma e toma e toma. E ela permite que ele o faça. Ela dá tanto de si mesma, e nunca toma nada em troca.

Isso faz com que ele a odeie por ser tão fraca.

Isso faz com que ele a ame por ser tão linda.

Ver seu rosto, só mais uma vez... vendo um vulto através de sua visão embaçada, ele força sua mão a se mover e sua garganta a falar: — Não avisem Sakura. — Ele diz. E repete, para ter a certeza de que eles entenderam. — Não avisem minha esposa.

* * *

Sakura vai até a recepção e espera pacientemente ser atendida por uma enfermeira. — Uchiha Sasuke. — Ela diz. — Ele deu entrada hoje? Era para ele ter retornado de missão, mas nenhum sinal dele em casa.

— Vou procurou no bar? — A mulher pergunta. Ela está olhando para alguma coisa no fundo da mesa, algo que Sakura suspeita ser um espelho.

— Ele não bebe. — Seu rosto está sem expressão. Ela havia adquirido o hábito de Sasuke de olhar através das pessoas. — Você estaria me fazendo um favor se desse uma olhada.

A mulher franze os lábios e pega uma pasta. — Uchiha Sousuke.

— Sasuke.

— Mm.

Sakura não faz ideia de porque essa mulher é uma enfermeira. Ela espera, com a postura firme, enquanto a mulher folheia pelas páginas, olhando ao redor da sala por alguns minutos.

— Senhora. — A mulher diz. — Ele deu entrada essa tarde. Está... oh. — Ela para de falar abruptamente, fazendo a atenção de Sakura se voltar para ela. — Não, sinto muito, senhora. Não é ele. — Ela para de olhar as papeladas. — Melhor procurar nos bares.

— Ele não bebe. — Sakura diz pela segunda vez.

É nessa hora que ela vê Hinata atravessando apressadamente o saguão, seu uniforme manchado com sangue já seco. Suas mãos estão limpas, sem luvas; sua máscara está no pescoço. Ela desaparece dentro do corredor e Sakura a segue. Talvez Naruto saiba de alguma coisa e quem sabe até mesmo Hinata.

A esposa de seu amigo está chorando ao telefone; o barulho a faz diminuir os passos.

— ... abriu. — Ela diz, a voz trêmula. — Por favor, eu não posso voltar para casa sozinha. Por favor, venha me buscar. — Ela faz uma pausa. — Ele desmaiou do lado de fora. — Mais uma pausa. — ... sim... ele... quando ele acordou, — Sua voz falha. — Devia estar sentindo tanta dor. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, alguém não... os remédios não chegaram, não foram administrados, ou não foram o suficiente... Ele acordou, mas a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi para não a avisar... ele está por um triz, ele... — Hinata está tremendo, como se sentisse frio. Suas palavras saiam de forma vacilante, quebradas. — Ele disse: "não avisem Sakura", Naruto, eu pude ouvir.

Ela está no meio de uma frase quando Sakura aparece em seu campo de visão; sua presença parece quebrar ainda mais a garota de olhos pálidos. — É o sangue dele? — Sakura pergunta. A mulher confirma com olhos arregalados, sobrancelhas erguidas. — Em que quarto? — Quando a Hyuuga – agora Uzumaki – não consegue responder, faz uma tentativa de escrever, mas suas mãos se movem de modo tão desengonçado que ela não consegue nem fazer isso. Chega ao ponto em que Sakura fica com vontade de sacudi-la – "eu sou a esposa dele, não você, então por que sou eu que estou de olhos secos e você chorando sem parar?" — Em que quarto? — Sakura pergunta novamente; dessa vez, Hinata consegue responder:

— C437.

* * *

Sakura não deveria estar naquele quarto e, no entanto, ela está. Ela está deitada com a cabeça apoiada na grade de proteção e uma mão em seu ombro. Era a primeira vez que ela o via sem camisa desde que ele se tornara um adulto. Ele não permite que ela o toque sem ser no rosto ou nos braços. Há uma cicatriz branca parecida com uma aranha embaixo da mão dela, mais macia do que sua própria pele. Há uma linha reta, marrom, abaixo de sua clavícula. Há uma cicatriz pálida e extensa, num formato de diamante, em suas costelas superiores. Ela não chega perto dessas.

Seu rosto está livre de qualquer arranhão, mas debaixo do cobertor, seu peitoral está um mar de pele esfolada; seus órgãos remexidos e recolocados, costurados de volta para se manterem no lugar. Enquanto ela observa seu rosto, pensa em como ele precisa de um corte de cabelo; em como ele precisa ficar em casa por um tempo. Ela dirá para ele pegar leve, mas ele não dará ouvidos. Assim que puder ficar de pé sem perder o equilíbrio, assim que puder esconder convincentemente as caretas de dor e reprimir os gemidos que saem de sua garganta, ele desaparecerá de novo.

Quando seus olhos se abrem, Sasuke os faz rondar lentamente pela sala por um tempo, incapaz de focá-los, por vezes voltando a dormir. — Onde estou? — Ele disse uma vez, mas voltou a dormir antes que ela pudesse responder. Quando seus olhos finalmente se abrem, e permaneceram abertos, ele os move em sua direção; os olhares se encontram. Sakura o encara de volta, não querendo desviar o olhar; a clareza nos olhos dele é alarmante – ele olha para ela, dentro dos seus olhos. Passados somente alguns segundos, ela interrompe o contato e tira devagarinho as mãos de seu ombro, como se ele nem ao menos fosse notar. A luz penetrando pela janela é cinzenta. Ela não gosta de como a cor se projeta nele. Faz ela pensar na morte.

— Você esteve desacordado por 6 dias e meio. — Ela diz, primeiramente. — Como se sente?

Ele limpa a garganta. — ... bem. — Ele demora um tempo para reunir a voz. — Você esteve aqui?

— O tempo todo? — Ela balança a cabeça. — Sim. — E então, sorri para ele. — Que bom que acordou. — Ela remexe numa bolsa por um tempo antes de pegar uma laranja. Ele sacode a cabeça, mas ela começa a descascar a fruta mesmo assim. — Não tente se sentar.

Sasuke observa os dedos dela trabalharem na laranja. Eles não tremem. A luz penetrando pela janela é cinzenta. Suaviza o rosto dela. É como vê-la em um sonho. — Sakura. — Ele diz. Mas não fala mais nada; quando ela se pronuncia, ele fica com a impressão de não ter dito nada em primeiro lugar.

— Por que você disse a eles para não me avisar? — Ela ainda está descascando a laranja. A casca aumenta cada vez mais de tamanho, girando sob seus dedos.

— Eu estava morrendo. — Ele diz, como se respondesse sua pergunta. Na verdade, só faz com que apareça mais uma. Ela não chega a perguntar e apenas lhe entrega uma parte da fruta. Ele a aceita e segura em sua mão. — Sakura. — Ele diz.

— Mm.

— Se eu tivesse morrido... — Ele quer saber se ela teria se livrado dele, ou se ele a levaria para o fundo do poço mesmo morto; mas ele se interrompe porque essa é uma pergunta idiota, e também porque ele vê como o rosto dela se transforma, como sua boca se aperta. Ela chora quando sua boca se aperta desse jeito. Ele imagina quantas vezes ela já tinha chorado nesses últimos dias, e a pergunta morre no meio do caminho. Se ele não fosse ele mesmo, talvez chorasse junto com ela. Ele sente vontade de fazer isso, agora, olhando para ela. — Eu queria ver seu rosto de novo. — Ele diz, ao invés disso, muito baixo, num sussurro ao vento.

Ela não consegue escutá-lo. Ela está chorando, a laranja descansando em seu colo. — Estive preocupada com você. — Ela diz. — Você nunca se atrasa. Eu não queria ter de jantar sozinha quando você deveria estar comigo. — Ela enxuga os olhos com a palma de uma mão.

Sasuke põem a mão entre as grades num impulso e encosta seus dedos no cotovelo dela. Quando ela se direciona a ele, Sasuke faz questão de olhar dentro dos olhos delas, embora isso doa; ainda mais que seu corpo. Ele recolhe os dedos e ela se aproxima, ainda enxugando seus olhos, tentando desesperadamente esconder o choro. Ela não chora na frente dele, não desde aquele dia. — Sakura. — Ele sussurra, e ela precisa se aproximar ainda mais para escutar. Ela cheira a flores jasmim e água. — Estou grato, — ele diz, numa voz baixa. — De ter você comigo.

Beijá-la, até mesmo da forma mais casta, doía. Mas o peso de sua cabeça em seu ombro, a sensação de suas lágrimas contra sua pele...

É como andar sob a luz do sol e renascer em meio a chuva.


End file.
